whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Troy Eshelman
Sir Troy is a Seelie Sidhe Wilder of House Fiona in the Kingdom of Pacifica. Overview Whip-fast with a blade, Sir Troy is fond of boasting of his prowess in both battle and bed. Much to the chagrin of his many detractors, he effortlessly backs up his boasts, at least on the battlefield. As for the other, well, the less said of those rumors the better. One of the scores of Kithain who came west in search of the mythical land of instant software-company millionairehood, Troy Eshelman presented himself to Duke Aeon with his customary swagger and was rapidly shuffled over to Oakhold by the less-than-impressed Lady Alyssa. He fit right in at Elias' chaotic court, arriving just as the count was creating vacancies by sacking members of the existing court. His attitude and obvious skill with a blade made Troy an instant candidate for promotion, and within three weeks had established himself as a fixture in Elias' councils. There is a rivalry, mostly one-sided, between Troy and Blade. Troy hates and envies the Unseelie Eshu, both for his power and his prowess. Blade, on the other hand, simply isn't aware of Sir Troy's existence. One who is aware of him, however, is Lady Alyssa. Her suspicion of him is met with hatred, as Troy correctly assigns to her the blame for his removal from the seat of power. It is Sir Troy who is in fact responsible for the missing heralds; an opening gambit in his campaign against the woman he believes wronged him. Image Sir Troy is almost snake-like in his fae mien. Hooded eyes, a thin, flat face, and ears that press back against his shaven skull all make him look more like a cobra than a sidhe. Only his goatee gives away his mammalian heritage. Sir Troy wears a trio of dangling gold earrings in each ear and a silk shirt of many colors that's constantly sipping into new rainbow displays. His pants are grey and baggy, affording him a swordsman's freedom of movement. For the most part, Troy eschews armor, preferring speed to protection. Personal Damn, he's good. He's not the best yet, and that rankles, but he's getting there. He picks up all he can from Blade and anyone else who's demonstrably better than he is, but anyone whom he can whip is less than dirt to him. He embodies all the old pre-Accordance War arrogance of the nobility, and there's no love lost between him and any commoners. Count Elias is a special case, but only so long as he's the count, and Troy isn't. Treasures A sword and bow are all the equipment Sir Troy has, and he likes it that way. His blade is a slightly curved longsword that hints of katana ancestry, but with a Western-style hilt. The balance of the blade, which appears to be forged from alabaster, is so perfect that it adds a die to any attack roll made with it. The sword itself has been named Last Kiss, and Troy takes great pleasure in informing his opponents of this. As for the bow, it is a simple recurve made from pitch-black wood. The string is made from human hair, and has never snapped. Troy claims that the hair is that of his first lover, who gave it as a gift to him even as he left her. Whether or not this is true, those who see Troy shoot do sometimes hear him whispering to the bow, almost as if he were asking its permission for its use. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: The Toybox, pp. 83-84. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:House Fiona (CTD)